There are many ways of projecting or displaying an image on a display surface. Typically, a display device includes a light source and an image-generation device. Light from the light source may be directed to the image-generation device which may project an image onto a display surface, such as a screen or wall.
Current light sources used in display devices may produce a significant amount of heat. Failure to reduce the heat level in the display device may reduce the lifetime of the light source and/or cause the light source to rupture.